fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crow vs the World/Scarab
This is Scarab's page for Crow vs the World. To see her main page, click here. ---- Scarab is a boss in Crow vs the World. She is generally seen as the fifth boss, as the page shows her enemies fifth and she is weak to the Dynamo Knuckles. However, since the bosses can be done in any order, you can save her for last if you wanted to. Background Scarab is the Pharaoh of a secret Distortion Mist hidden nation called Uraeus that Crow had previously invaded on her lonesome by accident during her travels. Scarab's army was slain easily by Crow alone and Scarab felt ashamed by how easily she was defeated. Wanting to prove she still is the Pharaoh of Uraeus, Scarab strikes back. Stage Scarab's stage is rather open at the start, being a vast desert wasteland filled with enemies and sandy winds that push Crow around the stage and could put her in perilous pits. The second half of the stage takes place in a winding pyramid that goes down into Scarab's boss room. Enemies Enemies found in Scarab's stage. Mini-Boss: Captain K. Star Captain K. Star appears at the entrance of the temple. As one of the few human mini-bosses, he has a couple things to say. ---- :Captain K. Star: What's a pretty lady like you doing here? Crow growls. :Captain K. Star: Ah yeah, the typical response. If I only had another way of talking to the opposite gender. :Crow: Get out of the way. :Captain K. Star: Not so fast. Are you here to take the treasure too? :Crow: I'm here to kick Scarab's ass...! Get out of my way. :Captain K. Star: Only if you can get past me! :Crow: Oh come the fuck on... ---- Captain K. Star uses his scabbard to attack and Crow must block his attacks and counter attack as soon as possible. He will occasionally strike the ground, sending a sparking attack towards Crow. When he is at 25% of his health, he takes his jacket off and gets out two scabbards, requiring multiple blocks before a counter attack. When he is defeated, Crow can take his jacket although the option is up to the player. They will wear it for the rest of the level and it has no advantages or disadvantages. Strategy When Crow finally encounters Scarab, Scarab puts Crow under a bunch of sand that Crow attempts to wiggle out of. ---- :Scarab: This will be the last time you ever mess with me or Uraeus. :Crow: Do we know each other? :Scarab: ...really? Are you playing a game with me? :Crow: I really don't know who the hell you are. :Scarab: You took out my entire army single-highhandedly unprovoked! I had to suffer such a hulimiating defeat! :Crow: This isn't ringing a single bell. Crow gets out of the sand. :Scarab: Perhaps then, you'll remember who killed you. Green Phase Scarab begins her "green phase" with a very easily dodge-able sand wind attacks that merely push Crow towards the edge, although Scarab can send more wind to push her off entirely. She then sends out two Cactguys to take care of Crow while she uses a golden staff to blast golden rays at Crow. Crow must use a Reaction Blue command to hit the Cactguys at Scarab and then attack her while she's stunned. The cycle repeats three times before going into the Yellow Phase. Yellow Phase In Scarab's yellow phase, the ground opens up to three sand worms, which Scarab stands on top of. The sandworms spit out sand which can make Crow stuck in place, opening her up to an attack by the sand worms. The Sand Worms are very aggressive and have to be dodged. Crow must use a Reaction Blue to attack the sandworms, beheading them. Crow must defeat each sandworm before Scarab falls to the ground, going into her Red Phase. Red Phase Scarab screams, her eyes blasting out golden beams as she enters her Red Phase. Her golden beams are very quick and require Crow to dodge twice in succession as she spins around the arena. The golden beams stop as she covers her eyes, still screaming as a giant golden falcon descends from the ceiling, attacking Crow. Crow must stun it and throw it at Scarab, causing the cycle to repeat until Crow hits her three times, which will end the fight. ---- :Scarab: Forgive me... :Crow: Oh now I remember. ---- When Scarab is defeated, the lights dim and Crow takes her clothes and earns 1000 Blood Money. She also learns "Golden Sands" as a taunt. Effective Taunts TBA Category:Crow vs the World Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Subpages Category:Females